Kanashimi no Shōri
Kanashimi no Shōri (哀しみの勝利) is the 22nd episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on March 3, 2002. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: During the semifinals of the Buthokan Cup Kouya was meant to face Chota and his deadly Hammerhead Gear, but Jirou steps up to the ring instead. This leads Kouya to face Nobiru and his pointy Thunder Horn. Will this fight destroy Garuda Eagle? Plot The episode begins with Kouya narrating the events of the Buthokan Cup as well as Kuroudo's match against Futoshi. Kouya is supposed to fight against Chota during the Buthokan Cup semifinals. However, the persuasive Jirou steps into the ring instead. Kouya asked why is Jirou fightining in the ring. Kouya encourages Jirou to win the match, but Kaoru told Kouya that it is all his fault and told further not to tell Jirou about the secret of Jirou's shoulder, Kouya then asks what did he say, which started them to remember on how Kouya told the secret to Jirou in the previous episode. Kouya then encourages Jirou to win again, Chota tells Kouya that he is looking forward to pit against Garuda Eagle. He then decides to equip Hammer Type 5 (the heaviest) front weapon to Hammer Willow since Raging Bull is a very heavy Crush Gear. Before the fight begins, Jirou looks at the screen showing the board that the Mighty Gears has an ongoing match in the opposite arena. If Jirou wins this match, he will be able to face Taki again without forcing Kouya to fight after the match is over and hopes that his shoulder will be (completely) healed. When the fight begins, Raging Bull is able to knock Hammer Willow down. But due to the latter's weapon's capability of getting up instantly, it can never do so. Kuroudo then suggests Jirou that the only way to win is to throw Hammer Willow out of the ring. Jirou uses Hurricane Crush but Hammer Willow's hammer blocked the attack. Hammer Willow gets the upper hand until both Crush Gears were knocked down. However during the five-second countdown, Kuroudo hears a strange noise from Hammer Willow's gear, which is actually a hairline crack. The game ends in a draw. Jirou sighs in relief while Chota gets upset and asks himself why Hammer Willow wasn't able to get up in time. Futoshi then commented that Hammer Willow wasn't able to carry the extra weight of the main weapon. Nobiru on the other hand, assumes that his Gear, Thunder Horn can defeat Garuda Eagle like their match when the Central Club visited the Tobita Clubhouse. Just as Jirou steps out of the ring, Lilika and Kouya told him that it is OK with the latter saying that at least the former (Jirou) did not lose. Before the match starts, the screen shows a match between the Mighty Gears against the A-Dogs team, and it is also revealed that Taki is fighting in the ring. Before Kouya steps into the ring, Kuroudo asks if Kouya already inspected his Crush Gear, but Kouya replies he does not have to. Hearing this, Kuroudo angrily suggests that Kouya should inspect Garuda Eagle everyday. When the match starts, Nobiru uses Thunder Horn's Super Straight Dash technique causing Garuda Eagle to bounce and lose some battery power (as Nobiru has stated). The two start to debate with each other. At ringside, Jirou blames himself for not winning his match. If he did so, this bad event would not have happened. But Lilika says that it was too late for that, and the only way to advance to the finals is for Kouya to win. Thunder Horn uses Super Straight Dash again but this time, Garuda Eagle intercepts it. During the collision, a crack is heard which could be a possible bad sign for Garuda Eagle. Kouya tells Nobiru that he cannot be defeated easily and he practiced harder to learn Garuda Eagle's special abilities. Kouya becomes overly agitated and says to Nobiru that he is no longer the former weak Kouya, he is now the Kouya who will become a Crush Gear champion. Garuda Eagle's attack power increases and rapidly punishes Thunder Horn. Kuroudo once again hears a bad frying sound inside Garuda Eagle's motors. He states that it is dangerous and he is nervous in what is about to happen. When Kouya starts to use Shining Sword Breaker, Kuroudo shouts at him to stop using the attack. But Kouya does not listen to him and still uses the technique, and when Garuda Eagle hits Thunder Horn, a cracking noise is heard for the very last time. The Tobita Club wins the semifinals and will advance to the finals. The entire Tobita Club were proud of Kouya's victory (Jirou smiles in relief), except Kuroudo. Kouya tells Kuroudo that nothing can beat Garuda Eagle until the stuttering Kuroudo tells him that Garuda Eagle is dead. Shortly, thereafter, the Crush Gear is gradually disintegrated, starting from the bottom part and then its top cover. At Kyousuke's workshop, the Gear Master scolds Kouya for failing to protect his brother's legacy and tells him that Yuya designed the Crush Gear uniquely (in the Japanese dub, The Gear Master stated that the Gear was once severely damaged by Gaiki). He added further that he did not even begin to examine the other secrets of the Gear. Kyousuke then shouts at Kouya for being careless and tells the latter that he does not deserve to be called a Gear Fighter, but Kaoru and Jirou say that it was not all Kouya's fault. Kuroudo and Kyousuke also blame themselves for what happened. In the former's case, a bad sound is heard in the motors and if he persuaded Kouya to conduct daily inspection on Garuda Eagle, the Gear would not have been disintegrated; while for the latter, he does not know about the consequences of Garuda Eagle's frequent use of Shining Sword Breaker and he should have been the first one to know about this secret by Yuya (in the Japanese dub). In the English dub, Kyousuke stated that Shining Sword Breaker can only be used in extreme measures. Despite the assumptions of Kaoru and Jirou to fix the Gear, Kyousuke could not do so and further stated that he is not God and cannot create an advanced Gear like Garuda Eagle. An emotionally scarred Kouya tells Kyousuke that he can fix Garuda Eagle. Angrily, Kyousuke asks Kouya if he was joking, but his anger stops when tears shed Kouya's face and puts him down. Kouya starts to burst in tears. Kyousuke realizes that he had hurt Kouya's feelings and could not believe in the outburst he made towards Kouya and felt sorry for it, and so does his teammates. He then runs away from the group (while his teammates follow him, except Kyousuke) taking the "dead" Garuda Eagle and heads home. Kyousuke still in his workshop, contemplating on the outburst he made to Kouya. At home, Mrs. Marino is seen standing in front of Kouya's room while the news on television is being aired. The good news is that the Tobita Club advances to the Buthokan Cup finals and will be pitting against the Mighty Gears, and the bad news is that Garuda Eagle cannot participate in the final match due to the fact that the Gear is badly damaged. It then cuts to the tearful Kouya trying to fix Garuda Eagle in his dark room while asking for his brother's forgiveness, and it focuses on Yuhya's picture as the episode ends. Trivia *This episode is mostly referenced in later episodes of the anime. *In the Filipino dub, before Kouya steps into the ring, he tells Kuroudo that he does not require a systems check for Garuda Eagle when he is being asked by the latter. In the English dub, he tells Kuroudo that he is assured that Garuda Eagle's system is fine. *While Kyousuke scolds Kouya and examines the destroyed Garuda Eagle, Yuya's name was not mentioned in the English dub but rather Kyousuke literally mentions Yuhya as Kouya's brother. But in other dubs (including the original Japanese), Yuya's name was mentioned. **In the Filipino dub, Kyousuke says Kakaiba ang pagkakagawa ni Yuya sa Crush Gear na ito (lit. This Crush Gear (Garuda Eagle) was uniquely designed by Yuya). * You can actually see in the teaser for this episode the scene where Kouya breaks down after losing to Takeshi in episode 12 where Garuda Eagle is damaged but not disintegrated. The former hinted in the English dub that "something's going on" with Garuda Eagle. *In the English dub, you can hear Kyousuke gasp after he realized that he made Kouya cry after the outburst he made towards the latter. * This episode shows the first time Jirou's match ended in a draw. * Kouya's determination is revealed in episode 17 flashbacks where Kouya suffered from hand injuries in order to reveal the secrets of Garuda Eagle. **This is similar to the flashback in episode 7, where his brother suffered from foot injuries in order to improve his Gear Release *The second time someone tells Kouya that he does not deserve to be called a Gear Fighter. **In the first episode, Takeshi told Kouya that he does not deserve to be called a Gear Fighter while the latter was begging the former to return to the Tobita Club * Although Kyousuke said that he cannot build a rare Crush Gear like Garuda Eagle, he actually built a more powerful Gear which is eventually its successor. ** After Kouya tearfully leaves the workshop, you can see a chassis and a main weapon for the new Gear during Kyousuke's contemplation scene. * The scene where Kouya breaks down in tears in this episode appeared in flashbacks throughout the Buthokan Cup finals. (mostly notably to Kyousuke) * A fourth wall is broken in this episode. The viewers can easily predict what will happen to Garuda Eagle by showing a crack in a black screen which eventually grows until the end of Shining Sword Breaker. *When Jirou looks at the screen before the second match, you can see that the name of the Central Club is named as the Center Club Team instead *In the English dub, when Kouya tearfully attempts to fix Garuda Eagle, he said to himself that he'll fix the Gear no matter what happens and finally asks for his brother's forgiveness. But in the original version, he did not state the former part *As the episode's name implies, this is probably one of the saddest episodes of Crush Gear Turbo *Kouya's match against Nobiru is the only match that ends via ring out in the Buthokan Cup semis. The first two matches ended with Crush Gears being tipped *When the rest of his teammates (except Kyousuke) follow Kouya, Kuroudo mentions *Kouya's crying scene have some differences between the English dub and the Japanese dub. **In the Japanese dub, when Kouya takes the damaged Garuda Eagle, he still wails loudly, while in the English dub, he cries softly **After his teammates (except Kyousuke) left the Gear Master's workshop and follow Kouya, the latter's crying is still heard in the Japanese dub while zooming in to Kyousuke. While in the English dub, it is not. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)